1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle communication device and a method of controlling the same, and more specifically, to a vehicle communication device, in which a plurality of transmitting and receiving sensors for transmitting and receiving information to and from neighboring vehicles are installed in the front and back side and the left and right side of a vehicle, so that all the vehicles can seek their safety together and a driver is provided with convenience, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As generally known, a driver of a conventional vehicle turns on a left or right signal light in order to change a lane while driving. Further, when a driver steps on the brake so as to slow down the speed, flashing lights or rear lights mounted on the back side of the vehicle are operated to inform a backward driver of the information.
However, such a method is helpless when the weather becomes worse so that a visual field of a driver cannot be secured, when a driver changes a lane without operating signal light in accordance with his/her driving habit, or when a backward vehicle is positioned in a blind spot of a forward vehicle. Accordingly, a collision and rear-end collision due to lane change or sudden braking frequently occur.
As such problems occur, a device has been recently developed, including a short-distance ultrasonic sensor which is mounted on the back side of a high-class vehicle so as to maintain a safe following distance with a backward vehicle. However, the conventional device, which simply secures a safe following distance with a neighboring vehicle by using the short-distance ultrasonic sensor, cannot transmit and receive information to and from the neighboring vehicle. Therefore, when an accident occurs due to carelessness of another person, a collision or rear-end collision cannot help occurring.